


A Run in the Park

by SpankedbySpike



Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gen, M/M, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is new in town and is cautious about how to approach a life changing relationship with the Alpha that just made his intentions clear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Run in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dracodion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracodion/gifts).



> This is a warped answer to a challenge made by dracodion at the second annual JDM/Jensen Comment Fic Meme (http://mysticwaters.livejournal.com/131263.html).
> 
> Dracodion request was as follow:  
> dracodion on February 3rd, 2012 01:06 am (UTC)  
> Werewolf!Jeff wants to play with Werekitty!Jensen, but has to get pass Jensen's overly protective (and huge) best friend, Werekitty!Jared. Yay for kitties and puppies :P
> 
> Well, as you will all notice I kind of did not the use the Cat family and went instead with the Wolves... Photos of them are included in the story posted on LJ (link at then end).

A Run in the Park by Spanked by Spike

 

Spring was finally here. Jeffrey couldn’t wait for the long hunts to start again, for the feel of long grass strands dewy under his paws, for the wind ruffling his fur while the sun was heating his bones up. Winter had been tough. Life had sucked beyond belief, work pulled his toll and he could only dream of the freedom afforded by his other form… Of course, there had been a silver lining… All these long hours spent at work meant an equally insane amount of time spent at the corner coffee shop refilling on tall, dark and smooth coffee in the morning, mocha or caramel Frappuccinos during his too short lunch breaks, and warm cocoas in the evening. However, even better than the heavenly drinks were the heavenly visions of the baristas; hard at work, pleasing the overworked crowd with a quick and cheery service, making even his days brighter and better.

 

Jeffrey had admired the developed body of Jared, the morning manager, but had found himself eager to get to know the newbie, a boy by the name of Jensen. Not as impressive physically as Jared, yet well build, it’s his whimsical smile and brilliant gaze that stayed with Jeff during the gruesome meetings he had to attend. It’s his quick wit that got him through the hard decisions he had to make, it’s his freckles that reminded him of how much of an aged difference he would have to overcome, to get him in his arms, have him share his bed…

 

###

 

Today though, it was the first major pack meeting, for their initial run. The state park had been closed due to snow still left unplowed in its major roads, and the ranger, a member of the pack, had made sure every member knew the space will be all theirs for the weekend. Most of them itched to free their beast, to get some game in their mouth after an invigoring chase, to feel the snow crackle under the powerful paws rushing through the pristine land, to play with each other, warm each other once replete from a good hunt, getting to welcome the new kids that finally turned for the first time, and to assess the newcomers... Overall, this was the event not to miss.

Jeffrey had arrived with his snow mobile at dawn, already few families had set camp, so the young pups and the elderly could have some fun time, if they weren’t ready to join the long treks in the forest or along the frozen lake. Mark was there with his beautiful wife Sophia and their twin girls, eager to share in the news of the new upcoming addition to their family. Jeffrey smiled; it was good to be part of it all again. He spotted his old friend Bobby on the far edge, setting a tent to his left, and almost bowled him over with his big bear hug. Still, they’ve been through high school together, through the Change, through the vicissitudes of Life and been there for each other… It had to count for something!

 

The teenagers were bringing the wood for the bonfire and cording off a secure area to keep the kids away from it, until it will be time tonight for the reunion and the party. And it’s then that he saw Jensen again. _Fuck, there was someone out there that he finally could love!_ The man had a coffee in his hand and was standing alone, for once away from the looming shadow of Jared. Jeffrey didn’t waste any time, and left his friend to stalk the pretty…

 

“Hey man, welcome!” yeah it was a lame way to start a conversation but by then Jeffrey wasn’t really thinking with his upstairs brain anymore, anyway.

“Doing good, Sir. Getting a hang of things, and missing my home a bit.” The boy answered wistfully.

“You’re studying in town?” Honestly, that could be the only reason why this fine, young specimen, would be uprooted here. But again, it wasn’t about subtlety anymore.

Jensen didn’t really answered but watched Jeff more carefully, head bowed a bit, eyes peaking from under the long and gorgeous eyelashes. “Yeah.”

Jensen was new to this pack but he knew an Alpha when he saw one. Jeff could freaking eat him alive and he wasn’t sure he was ready for playing with the older man. Not that he hasn’t noticed the prolonged looks he was getting at time when he served him at the coffee shop, or the rare smile he was graced with when no one else was looking around… It’s just that, even though Jeff exuded a confidence that appealed to him, Jensen simply wasn’t sure he had the maturity to go head on with the man. Even though, he was on the submissive side of things, he was sure that you needed to be a little less naïve and much more experienced to play with a man like this one. He couldn’t talk, slowly freaking out, until a callused hand brushed his cold reddened skin and the pressure made him look up… and lose himself in the chocolate depth captivating him now.

 

“Jeff?” was barely whispered that his breath was already taken away by the sweet kiss he received. Jeff didn’t try to smother him, or put him in his place, he just wanted to coax him to open up to him, to let him know it was okay to be courted, and Jensen breathed into it, opened his lips and exhaled in the tongue that was licking his lips, spreading his scent, marking his territory. Jensen was pliant under the sweet assault, holding the lapels of the man coat in his fists, and tilting his head even more to finally deepen the kiss, get involved, and let Jeff as breathless as he was.

They blinked and finally Jeffrey managed to look at him again, to commit to memory the freckles covering the beautiful face of Jensen. Those will never be forgotten…Suddenly, Jeff was aware of the great distance separating their bodies and pulled Jensen in his embrace, engulfing the younger man in his fold, kissing his temple, hair, eyes, covering as much of the surface accessible as he could.

“Man, you make me want…” Jeffrey wasn’t even aware he uttered his thoughts out loud, until a stubborn look appeared on Jensen frowning features. “Jared, said not to…” he tried to explain but was cut by the sharp look zeroing on him.

Jeffrey tone of voice was as pointed as his gaze, “Jared said what?” He got no answer, for the simple reason that Jared was suddenly at their side, enveloping Jensen in a bear hug from behind and lifting the young man clear off his boots, the surprise yelp made by Jensen much more puppy and much less manly than they all expected.

As soon as Jared twirled his friend around and dropped him back on the snow covered ground, Jensen cuffed him in retaliation and messed up with the mop of hair at hand until the giggles from the other man got the best of him, and only then did he feel like reparation was made. Turning again towards Jeff, he righted his clothes and found that he was trying to make himself look taller, broader, more mature. But Jeff had an indulgent smile on his rugged face, eyes solely focused on him and he was relieved to know there was no latent jealousy about the touchy friendship he had developed with his co-worker, that Jeff knew that he was available…

“Hi Jared! Welcome to the Run.” Jeff had a hand extended towards the other man, always surprised by how tall and bulky he was up close and personal. Jared clasped his forearm and pulled him in a quick hug. “Jeff, what a pleasure to see you here, far, far away from work, man.” His dimples were out in full force, he really was happy to find both guys here, that early in the morning.

“I’m psyched, guys, come on, let’s get going…” Jared is bouncing on the ball of his feet, it’s almost like he needed this more than Jeffrey, more than anyone in the clearing today. Everyone smiles, it feels easy and friendly; So Jeff proposes; “Why don’t we all go change at my friends tent, and go for a short run before the whole group gets here?" They all know they can’t go far, until their leader says so, and he won’t do it until every family, every member of the pack in the vicinity is accounted for, but no one will begrudge them a little run, some fun in the snow, as long as they stay close to camp.

He leads the way, brushing against Jensen, happy to feel the full body shiver that ensues, the fingers that tries to reach out for him… Bobby is gruff but welcoming, he had just finished putting everything he brought inside, happy to have the separate bedroom set and ready for him when he will be back. He points to little stools off the ground with zippered bags that could be used to keep the discarded clothes from freezing, well folded and waiting their return. They all part discreetly to let Jeff go first, soon propriety won’t matter but this is the first time they will be together for a run, giving each of them the privacy of turning wolf was a must.

###

The beautiful wolf that came out was magnificent. The eyes as warm as on his human counterpart, the fur full and with gradients of colors matching the man Jeff is, the peppering of salt and pepper as majestic here as on the real man. The boys gawked.

He growled a bit and lapped at Jensen fingers, pushing him in the direction of the room, eager to have his running companions ready as well, eager to see what Jensen looks like in his wolf form.

Jensen rushed behind the flaps left open, stripping as he went, he couldn’t wait to get to know that wolf as well as the man. Not that he would mind a run, a good hunt in good company… He was freezing his balls now all but in socks on the carpet laid on the covered floored, but he took the time to neatly fold all his garments and only then did he take the final step and called in his inner companion, his other self, who roared to life happy to have free reign.

As he emerged, Jeffrey cock, sheathed as it was tweaked, the boy was really a beautiful wolf, he advances slowly, letting him know his intention, rubbing at his sides, lapping at his snout, growling his welcome and his happiness. They couldn’t talk but Jeffrey will show Jensen, in this form and the other, that he wants him, he can make him happy, he just has to pick Jeff in return!

The long whistle made by Jared brought their attention back to the two other men. “Man, you look good, Jensen!” Jared had dropped to his knees, carding long fingers through the light mane, earning himself a growl and a shove from Jeffrey. The mine was understood by all…

Jared backed up and rushed his own transformation eager to join in the fun and afraid they would not wait for him. But he shouldn’t have worried, the wolves were close and nuzzling at each other just outside the tent, marking each others with their teeth, their scent, their heat.

 

Jared is unsure at how to react to what is happening. He can understand why Jensen is curious about the Alpha, even he is feeling that pull. The power sizzling under Jeff skin is impressive and any young man in their pack would be both weary of Jeff and eager to be at his side. Still though, he wants Jensen happy and he is not sure being devoured alive by Jeffrey Dean Morgan is really the best that could happen to his colleague and friend. He growls and both wolfs forced some distance between them, turning their attention to him. Bobby felt the tension, and he did not survive to his old age, well 46 if you ask, by getting in the middle of other people’s business. “You all get going, I’ll catch up with you soon.” And he shooed the large animals away. They moved ahead, Jared falling in step, trotting happily, rediscovering his body, the mind of his other self, the playfulness that never really leave him and he howled, finally free. They answered in chorus before dashing in the woods, following Jeffrey on the trail!

 

TBC...

Pictures of the wolves pepper the story on LJ. If you are curious, go check it out!  
http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/22153.html  
Comments and suggestions on how this could go are welcome. Please points any glaring error to me in a pm and I will fix them asap, Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on my LJ with the more complete collection of all my work:  
> http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/22153.html
> 
> Thanks so much for reading... I am open to suggestions and encouragements :)


End file.
